


A Drop in the Ocean

by J_L_Hynde



Series: A Drop in the Ocean [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A kind of Originals origin stroy, F/M, Focuses mostly on Kol, Follows the original family and their journey as vampires, Historical Period fic, Later chapters will include characters from Mystic Falls, multichapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/J_L_Hynde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever understood him. People always underestimated her. They were polar opposites, yet one and the same. Light and Dark. A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. She didn’t remember. He remembered everything. His meeting her was fate. Her becoming his friend a choice. Both falling in love was something they had no control over. Nonetheless they never would’ve met if it wasn’t for the Werewolves and their pesky traps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damsel in Distress/ D.I.D.

**A Drop in the Ocean**  
**Chapter One** _  
Damsel in Distress/ D.I.D._

* * *

**Year 1401 A.D.**

* * *

The setting was peaceful in the forest surrounded by trees. Warm summer air blew through the trees, rustling the branches. Robins hopped on their tiny legs looking for worms; pulling them up from the ground with a stretching tug. Two miles away there were the sounds of a dogs barking and children laughing running around a village of wooden shacks. It would have been a pleasant day to her, but she had unfortunately not watched where she had been walking. Rosalie, or Rosie as she preferred to be called, was having a terrible day.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered trying to untie the net she had been thoughtless enough to get entrapped in. Her skin was burning, sizzling more accurately, and it hurt. The pain was almost driving her mad, but she knew that she had to get out of this net before the villagers discovered her. With each passing moment she was becoming more and more desperate to get out; she had even taken to trying to chew through the ropes, even though it felt like a thousand fiery needles sticking themselves into her tongue and lips.

She had burn marks on her face that were quickly healing from when she had been trying to reach her one of her arrows from her quiver. "Bloody Lycanthropes," she yelled/whimpered pulling her hands away from the ropes holding them close to her stomach. Rosie inspected the scarring, burning flesh of her hands she was pondering whether to try for her arrows again or not. She knew that this was probably a hopeless cause that unless by some miracle she wouldn't end up getting out of this net, and that by night fall the werewolves from the village will come and see that she was trapped there and kill her. ' _Though they would probably have their way with me first before they kill me,_ ' she thought bitterly.

"Well, Well. What do we have here?" A voice cut through the air like a dagger. Rosie twisted her head abruptly her face accidently pressing into the ropes burning her skin. She pulled back with a hiss the net swaying has her weight shifted. "It's not every day you come across a vampire in a vervain net." She watched as a man stepped forward from the trees. He was young, handsome, his brown hair flowing down his neck ending before his shoulders. He was dressed in dark green tunic and Rosie could easily tell he was of a noble family by how he dressed. He strode toward her cockily and arrogant, "Do you require assistance love?"

Rosie huffed, "No thank you. I'm capable of getting out of this by myself." She started to struggle with the ropes again ignoring the blistering feeling. The man watched as her skin fizzled.

"On the contrary," he said taking a step closer to her, "you seem quite the damsel in distress to me."

She pulled her hand from the ropes shooting him a glare, "I'm a Damsel. I'm in Distress. BUT I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP."

He held up his hands in surrender, "Fine, Fine. I was just being courteous, but I'll leave you to your own devices seeing as you are perfectly capable," he began to walk away heading for the trees, "but I'd hate to imagine what those wolves would do to a pretty face like yours."

Rosie turned to him fear flashing across her face, ' _What am I doing? Here I was just wishing for a way out of this net then he shows up and offers to help me. I should be accepting his help, but I don't want to owe him,_ ' she thought looking at his back, "Wait." He turned around slowly looking at her, his caramel eyes amused and a smug smirk plastered on his face. Rosie took a deep breath fighting the urge to slap him seeing that smirk, "Can you cut the ropes," he nodded and she grimaced.

He walked over to the net and pulled a dagger out of his boot. He grabbed the ropes being careful to have his shirt sleeve between his skin and the vervain. Rosie watched has he made quick work of the ropes slicing them. About 30 seconds later she had tumbled out on to the ground.

She hit the forest floor with a thud pushing up on her wrists she sat up to see him standing over her with that smirk on his face. Rosie grabbed her bow and quiver slinging them over her shoulder. He held out his hand to help her stand, "I'm Kol," he said as she took his hand, "and you are?"

Kol pulled her from the ground into his chest she pushed away from him, "Thank you for your assistance Kol it was greatly appreciated, but I have to be going." Rosie turned away and started heading in the direction opposite of the village.

A small smile formed on Kol's face as he followed her. She was a peculiar girl considering how she was dressed. Unlike girls of the time who wore long dresses with flowing sleeves, she was dressed in black trousers and had a white tunic with a pair of brown leather cothurnes (hunting boots). Her hair hung down to her hips in a disarray of loose bronze curls that bounced as she walked ahead of him. "Why are you following me," she asked abruptly turning around to face him her hair swirling in the air? Her aquamarine eyes searched his for an answer.

"Call it curiosity, sweetheart," he replied nonchalantly.

"Well, stop it," she called over her shoulder walking faster ahead of him. He easily kept up with her quick pace. Kol noticed how she would pick splinters out of her hands and throw them in the grass every so often. She never did turn back around to look at him though.

Rosie was attempting to ignore the vampire following behind her. She hoped that if she didn't acknowledge his presence he would leave her alone. Looking down at the ground she noticed some vervain grown by the base of a tree. The purple petals contrasted against the bark of the maple. Rosie rolled her eyes and sighed, picking up the pace.

There were no words exchanged between the two as they trekked through the woods. Rosie was becoming very annoyed at the second pair of footsteps trailing behind her. ' _How much longer is he going to follow me?_ ' She wondered. Rosie was very persistent in trying to lose him seeing as it was going to be a full moon soon and she needed to get off the ground. She had seen several trees that were far enough from the ground with thick branches to shield her, but she couldn't do anything about it considering the unwanted company.

About two miles of walking and Kol had decided to break the silence, "Where exactly are we going?"

"I'm going away from you, you however keep following me," Rosie muttered turning left.

Kol chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't feel right leaving you out in the woods to fend for yourself especially since tonight is a full moon." Rosie stopped walking almost causing Kol to bump into her. "I don't live to far from here though so if you would like to stay," he started.

"No, that's not necessary," Rosie replied cutting him off.

Kol raised a brow. "Do you really dislike me that much?" He pondered.

"I don't even know you," Rosie shot back.

"Then get to know me," Kol countered.

Rosie sighed. She was fighting a losing battle and Kol knew it. It's not like she had anywhere to go she had been living in the forest for a long time in fact she had forgotten how long it's been since she slept in an actual bed, moving from place to place never staying anywhere long enough to be noticed three days at most. She hadn't been paying attention to the years either, ' _What year is it anyway,_ ' she pondered, ' _fourteen-something_?' "Okay," she said defeated.

Kol smiled and took her hand leading her to the right. Rosie didn't fight him, but just followed limply behind, ' _I think that vervain is finally taking its toll,_ ' she thought sleepily. She continued to follow Kol and he held her hand, she personally thought it was odd that he still hadn't let go, but she didn't have the energy to question it.

"How long have you had a daylight ring," Kol asked glancing over his shoulder? His eyes fell on the silver band with the tiny purple crystal. The band was simple and cradled the crystal in three tiny prongs wrapping its self around her slender finger like a snake.

Rosie stifled a yawn and shrugged, "A century or so I guess maybe longer."

"I'm surprised you found a witch to make you one," he said watching as her eyes started to droop, "I only know a few vampires outside myself and my siblings who have them, yet I've never met you before." Rosie's eyes fluttered a couple of times.

"I'm not one to be noticed when I don't want to be," she retorted.

"The vervain net?" Kol inquired incredulously.

Rosie laughed the sound bubbling out of her throat. "I was careless, that normally doesn't happen," she told him with a smile. Kol stared at her listening to her laugh; it flowed out of her like a song and her smile… she could probably get anything with that smile. He turned his head back around focusing on walking.

"Okay we're here," he said stopping turning to the girl he had still yet to learn the name of. Rosie slowed next to him taking in the sight before her. She wasn't wrong in her assumption that Kol was a noble, but she didn't expect him to live in a castle. The dark stone bricks of the building in front of her went up at least four stories.

"Who did you have to compel to get this?" She remarked sarcastically.

"Me, no one," Kol said, "my brother quite a few people."

"Your brother?" Rosie inquired.

"Yes, Niklaus,"Kol said as they entered the threshold, "currently I live with him, my brother Elijah, and my sister Rebekah."

"Nice family Dynamic," she commented as they walked through the halls. A few servants passed but kept their eyes to the floor. Rosie took in her surrounding glancing at the tapestries and murals; she was fascinated by the detail of the tiny stitches. "Will it bother them that you brought me here?" She asked him.

"They'll get over it," Kol brushed it off casually. The two of them went up a flight of stairs and turned down a corridor. He stopped at a door and opened it, "You can stay here tonight. I'll have the servants draw you a bath," he crinkled up his nose as the last part. Rosie made a face. He laughed inwardly at her annoyed expression.

"Your hospitality is very generous," Rosie said, but her tone of voice made it sound more along the lines of _'_ Go to Hell'. Kol smirked at her before he closed the door leaving her in the room.

Rosie glanced around the room taking in the wardrobe, the large bed with animal furs, and the wash basin and table. There was a terrace and Rosie walked out and leaned against the stone railing. The sun was just beginning to set and the trees were silhouette against the sky; the moon was just starting to show the sky was in an array of golds, pinks, and purples. Rosie closed her eyes relishing in the feel of the remaining warmth of the sun.

Howls broke out in the distance signaling the werewolves changing. Rosie backed away from the terrace going back into the room she laid her bow and quiver on the table by the basin. Three was a knock on the door and Rosie went to answer it. Two servants pushed a tub into her room, while two more carried in a bunch of scented oils, soaps, and buckets of steaming water.

One of the servants began to strip Rosie of her clothes as the others filled the tub with water. Rosie wasn't used to people fawning over her like this; it wasn't like she didn't know how to get dressed. She tended to bathe in rivers freezing from the melting snow, but her being a vampire didn't really make it that bad. Rosie stepped into the tub and sunk into the water.

The warm water was soothing to her sore muscles as she relaxed closing her eyes. The moment of peace only lasted for a few seconds before a bucket of warm water was poured over her head startling her and wetting her hair. Then soap and scented oils were poured over her and massaged into her scalp and skin. More water was poured over her to rinse her off.

Rosie stood up and was wrapped in a robe. Once her hair was dried and brushed the servants left, but not before telling her that dinner was in an hour.

She went to the wardrobe and opened it up seeing several different dresses and flipped through them. Taking out a simple sky blue dress and slipping it on tying the strings on her bust, she considered her surroundings. She knew that she wouldn't be leaving tonight; the servants had taken her clothes to wash them, or so she hoped. She still had some time before dinner so she lay down on the bed to rest her eyes. The blanket and furs felt like heaven and she quickly dozed off losing consciousness.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Rosie stirred in her sleep fighting not to wake up. The knocking continued as she tried to drown them out. She let out a breath of air sitting up. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the blacked out room and she walked over to the door cracking it open.

A servant was standing there and she looked at him groggily. He let out a breath, "I've been instructed to show you the way to the banquet hall," he told her nervously. In truth the girl had answered the door with a very annoyed expression and it frightened him. Rosie nodded, composing herself her expression becoming friendlier before he led her down the hall.

Torches were lit as Rosie entered the banquet hall. She noticed immediately the four people sitting at the table. There were two men at the table aside from Kol and she assumed they were Niklaus and Elijah. The first one had brown hair like Kol only a shade darker and dark brown eyes, the second man had blondish hair and blue eyes. The girl sitting with them had blonde hair and blue eyes also. "Aw, there's our girl," Kol said directing everyone's attention to Rosie, "get lost love?"

Rosie cringed inwardly at the term love. "No, I fell asleep your servant must have been knocking for fifteen minutes," she said taking the seat next to Rebekah across from Kol. Kol made a face seeing her sit so far away from him that didn't go unnoticed by his siblings. She looked around the table at the lavished foods laid out before her. Roast beef, soups, and various fruits, half of the dishes she didn't even recognize.

The blonde man chuckled as he watched the girl's eyes light up at the food. "My brother Kol has filled us in on your unfortunate luck today," the brunette started, "however he didn't tell us your name." Rebekah took a sip of wine savoring the taste as they studied the unexpected visitor.

"I wouldn't think so considering I never gave my name in the first place," Rosie retorted. The one she was assuming was Elijah smiled at her response. "Rosalie though that's my name," she told them taking a sip of her wine. The wine had and interesting flavor she glanced down at the glass, _'Blood.'_

"We usually drink our wine laced with blood," Rebekah told her, "considering that you're one of us we didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh I don't mind at all."

"So Rosalie," Niklaus began, "How long are you planning on staying with us?"

"Just to night," Rosie answered, "Once the full moon ends I was going to leave."

"You should stay another night," Rebekah started, "We plan on going shopping tomorrow in London and it would be nice to have another woman's opinion seeing as it's just me and my brothers." She flashed Rosie a friendly smile hoping she would agree. Rosie studied Rebekah. For a split second, she saw the loneliness in her eyes before looking down at her wine.

"I suppose that would be acceptable if you're sure I won't be intruding," Rosie responded politely. Rebekah smiled before pulling Rosie into a hug. She sat there awkwardly for a second before hugging the blonde back cautiously.

Kol was fighting back a small laugh at Rosie's puzzled expression. Rebekah tended to be a little intense for most people although none of the brothers were expecting her to embrace the girl and certainly she wasn't either considering her tense posture. Rosie pulled away from Rebekah focusing her attention back on her food in front of her. Kol watched her as she ate only talking when questions were directed towards her. She looked up making eye contact with Kol only to look back down at her plate.

Rosie excused herself once dinner finished and headed back to her room. Closing the door behind her with a small clank, she breathed a sigh of relief. "What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered under her breath plopping down on the bed face first. She let out a groan rolling over staring up at the gray stone ceiling.

Rosie was feeling apprehensive of the whole situation she was in. No she had never met Kol or his family, but she knew them by reputation. 'The Originals' that term was feared among vampires and even witches. Knowing this she knew what they were capable of, but she was also curious about them. They seemed like almost any average human family, with the obvious exceptions of course. During dinner she had been studying them trying to be able to read their personalities.

Kol was arrogant, but it didn't take a genius to see that. He enjoyed a challenge and was competitive when need be. Being the one of the youngest siblings he enjoyed annoying his older brothers and had delinquent desire to disobey the rules. Although he and Elijah shared the most resemblance they were complete polar opposites of each other, that much was obvious.

Rebekah was headstrong and stubborn. She didn't care for other people's opinions on her choices and when it came to down to pleasing herself our pleasing others she would always choose herself. She was passionate about life and felt everything deeply, although she attempted to hide it behind a tough exterior. Rosie wondered how much guilt she felt and hid from her siblings.

Niklaus was much like Kol in personality, but there were blatant differences in their demeanor. He was impulsive and confident. He reveled in the power that came with being an original vampire and had no problem holding that power over others. There were some slight insecurity though, that Rosie noticed, the conversations that he had with his siblings seemed forced almost as if he was pushing them away; keeping them at arm's length. He had a constant look of sadness in his eyes and Rosie speculated what had caused him so much pain.

Elijah was harder to read then the rest of his siblings. Rosie wasn't exactly able to pin what he was really like. She knew that he was moral and also that he tended to think things through before taking action, but as regards to anything else about him she was completely clueless.

Rosie sighed again blowing her long bangs out of her face. She rolled off the bed landing on her feet softly walking to the table where she had placed her bow and quiver, pulling out a chair she sat down and lit a candle the light casting her shadow on the wall. Pouring a little water into the wash basin and taking a small cloth Rosie began to clean her arrows. She scrubbed the sharp points carefully removing the blood and dirt from her various kills.

Once she had finished with that task, she picked up the bowl the water having turned brown and dirty and dumped it out over the terrace. It was late into the night when Rosie actually felt tired enough to go to sleep. Curling up into a ball under the furs was warm and comforting as if being in a tiny cocoon. She quickly lost consciousness falling into an unstable sleep.

* * *

_Smoke._

_That's what Rosie smelled. It filled the air flowing into her lungs burning with every breath she took. Her eyes immediate snapped open only to wish she hadn't opened them at all. A pair of eyes stared back at her lifeless and cold. A corpse was lying in front of her, but it wasn't just a corpse but several corpses surrounded her, men, women, and children just thrown into a pile as if they were no more than firewood. Which was what they were being used for she realized suddenly._

_Bolting up right she sensed the danger of the flames getting closer to her and scrambled out of the mass of bodies. The smell was awful and burned her nose causing her to cringe and gag. She also had the bizarre hunger that was working its way out of her core to her teeth. It made her want to bite something, but not just anything a person._

'What's happening to me? _' She thought fearfully looking around. She was standing in ruins of some town or what not, but she had absolutely no memory to how she came to such a place. The trees were a blaze along with the bodies and the smoke blacked out the sky making it impossible to see the stars. Everything was quite except for the crackling of the flames; Rosie knew that she was completely alone._

_The smell of blood was strong in the air and Rosie started to salivate like a rabid animal. Unsure of what came over her she grabbed one of the corpses and sunk her fangs into its wrist drinking the blood from its veins. Her eyes darkened around her blue irises and veins strained under her eyes. The blood was still warm which led her to believe that this person had not been dead long, she glanced up into the face of a young girl not much younger then she, maybe eighteen or nineteen at most._

_Suddenly Rosie seemed to come to the realization of what she was doing to the girl's arm and ripped away from her so fast everything was a blur; then running off into the forest away from the flames. Blood dripped down her lips and she ran through the trees, she stopped on top of a hill after about ten minutes and wiped the red from her lips staining the light purple fabric of her sleeve. Turning around she saw the glow of the smoke and flames illuminating the valley where the town was and closed her eyes trying to will the tears not to spill down her cheeks._

* * *

Rosie awoke shaking in a ball and her face in a puddle of tears. She sat up looking around her disorientated taking in the somewhat familiar room before the memory of yesterday came back to her. "Oh that's right," she said in a raspy voice as realization came back to her. She dabbed her eyes soaking up any of the remaining moisture from her eyes before climbing out of the large bed and walking across to the wash basin. She splashed water on her face and scrubbed her arms and chest with a cloth.

It had been years since she had dreamed of her transition. It was still confusing as always and left her in the same state as usual. Rosie let out a small laugh as she picked up a hair brush and combed through her hair. Her transition was the first thing she ever remembered. She had heard that when vampires turn they remember more, but with her that wasn't the case. She recalled nothing from her life as a human, for her being a vampire was the only thing she knew.

Rosie put down the hair brush and began braiding her hair pulling her bangs out of her eyes. Her bronze locks framed her face enhancing her high cheek bones and feminine features. She brushed her hands across her dress to get rid of the wrinkles from sleeping in it. Finally feeling satisfied with her appearance she peeked outside to see the sun just coming over the horizon. ' _They probably won't be up for a couple of hours,_ ' she thought glancing at the door of her room.

She didn't feel much like staying in that room and being left alone with her thoughts. Being curious by nature Rosie couldn't pass up the opportunity to explore her surroundings and she wanted to find her clothes. Rosie opened the door quietly careful not to disturb anyone, unsure if there was even anyone around to disturb.

Everything was silent as the girl moved soundlessly through the halls. She was using her hearing to find any human heartbeats knowing that would be where the servants quarters would be. There was a faint thump of a heartbeat that her delicate hearing picked up and she started heading in that direction. To her right there was an open door and Rosie glanced in to see an armory. Having momentarily forgotten about her quest for her clothes she walked into the room beholding at the swords handing on the walls.

The swords were in many different conditions, some seemed new while others looked centuries old. She walked up to one in particular, the blade of the weapon dusty and unused; she noticed a bit of blood on the handle wondering what kind of battles this sword has seen. There were words engraved into the steel and her fingers brushed over the metal rubbing away the dust.

"Audaces fortuna iuvat."(Fortune favors the brave.)

Rosie jump whipping her head to the door seeing Niklaus standing in the doorway. "That's one of my favorites," he told her walking closer to her.

"It's a nice reminder," Rosie said turning back to the sword.

"What are you doing in my armory, love?" Niklaus asked. He was genuinely curious, most girls held no interest to swords or things that would be considered brutish, but Rosie was looking at the wall in awe her eyes lighting up a like a child on Christmas. Rosie turned her attention back to the man standing next to her.

"Would you believe me if I said 'I got lost'?" She asked. Niklaus smirked at her response.

"I wouldn't hold it against you," he replied. A small smile graced her features before she hid it; looking at another sword further down.

"Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem," Rosie read out loud pronouncing the Latin perfectly. (Knowing that there is no hope can give one the courage to fight and win/ The one safety for the vanquished is to abandon hope of safety.) She studied the sword a second longer before glancing back at the others. "Did you turn them all?" She asked still studying the sword.

Niklaus was taken aback by her question at first, but she didn't catch his reaction. "No, not all," he answered, "I gave them a choice to turn or die." Rosie nodded listening, her fingers brushing over another sword.

"It wasn't much of a choice for them I'm guessing," she said calmly. Rosie stopped at shield that hung from the wall and family crest engraved and painted red. "It's interesting how the bravest men cower when faced with their own mortality," she mumbled to herself, but Niklaus still heard.

"True bravery is hard to come by," he told her. Rosie didn't really respond to his remark still thinking about her dream. It was a thing that commonly happened. Just when she was getting over the fact that she didn't have a past that dream came back and made her question everything about herself. "If you don't mind me asking," Niklaus began pulling Rosie out of her thoughts. Rosie looked at him curious. "How old are you pray tell?" he inquired.

"To be honest, I don't actually know," Rosie said, "I've lost track of how many years I've been—" she paused looking for the right word, "dead." She made a confused expression thinking about it, ' _technically I am dead,_ ' she told herself. "Physically, I can't be older than twenty-two."

"That would make you the same age as Kol," Niklaus supposed.

Rosie nodded, "I guess."

Silence fell between the two and Rosie glanced back at the door. "Oh Niklaus," she began earning his attention. He looked at her quizzically waiting for her to continue.

"What is it, love?"

She opened her mouth to ask him about his siblings, but hesitated when she realized that it might not be the best subject to bring up. "Can you show me where the kitchen is?" She requested instead. He smiled, his dimples spreading on his cheeks.

"Of course," he held out his hand for her to take and she placed her hand in his allowing him to lead her out of the room. "We should give you a tour after breakfast," Niklaus mentioned walking down the hall, "It would be better than you wandering around lost." Rosie smiled.

"Yes that would be more convenient."

"Did you learn how to wield a sword?" He inquired. Rosie's smile grew a little wider. She had learned how to fight from an old friend. If she could call him that, he was more like an older brother or father figure though.

"Yes," she answered, "an acquaintance taught me on one of my travels. We were stuck sailing on a ship for weeks and weren't left with much else to do." It was one of her more pleasant memories.

"Where were you sailing to?"

Rosie thought about it for a second. It had been quite so long ago that it took a while to access the information. "Egypt, I think," she said.

Niklaus nodded, "Egypt is an interesting place; lots of history."

"It was too warm for my taste," Rosie detailed, "I favor colder weather over searing heat." She glanced out one of the windows they passed, judging by the shadows it had to be around six-thirty or so. "I assume that you've traveled?" Niklaus nodded.

"Yes, quiet frequently."

"Do your siblings travel with you?"

There was no easy answer to her question Niklaus knew that, yet he didn't want to explain to her about his somewhat stressed relationship with his siblings. Over the years they have fought and he had admitted to himself that he wasn't completely blameless for the quarrels they got into. "My siblings tend to come and go as they please," he retorted. Rosie hummed letting the subject drop.

The two walked into the bustling kitchen, the servants going about their daily early morning chores. Rosie treaded through the kitchen dodging the servants that weren't paying much attention to her or Niklaus. There was a bowl of Granny Smith apples sitting on the counter and she snatched one wiping it off with her sleeve and bit into it the sweet-tart flavor of the fruit gliding across her tongue. She took another bite looking around.

"Is there a reason you're up so early?" She asked Niklaus.

"I was going to discuss something with Elijah," he answered vaguely.

Rosie nodded, "Well don't feel like you have to watch me. I've taken up enough of your time as it is. I promise not to get lost again." She had on a serious face at the last part, causing Niklaus to chuckle.

"Well then Milady. I'll leave you here. Do try not to cause too much trouble," he said humoring her.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Rosie retorted sarcastically. Niklaus smirked before leaving her in the kitchen to talk to his brother.

The girl glanced around curiously eating her apple. She much enjoyed the taste of it, but she had this other hunger that needed to be satisfied. The blood lust was never something that Rosie got used to, but she had come to accept it as a part of herself. It had been a few days since she had fed and she could probably hold out for a few more, it was just not feeding tended to make her a little irritable around people.

A servant came near her, a young man, and Rosie eyed him with interest, "Excuse me," she said timidly catching his attention. "Can you come here for a minute? I need to ask you something," she spoke kindly beckoning him forward.

"Yes, Miss?" He questioned cautiously. He was fully aware of what she was. One did not just become a servant for the Mikealson family without knowing. Rosie smiled sadly seeing the fear in his eyes.

"I wanted to inquire about my clothes," she stated. The man seemed to relax a little, but only slightly.

"Your clothes Miss," he asked?

"Yes well you see; I was wearing my hunting clothes when I came here. And the servants they took them to be cleaned. I was just wondering to where they have been put, I've grown rather attached to them. My boots in particular," Rosie explained sweetly, "and I'm afraid these shoes," she said gesturing to her feet, "are a size too small."

The servant paused to a second unsure of what to make of this person in front of him. None of the Lords or Lady addressed the servants so kindly. "Would the Miss like me to fetch your boots?" He requested.

Rosie smiled, "Yes that would be greatly appreciated. You can just have the rest of my clothes set on the bed. No rush though just by the end of the day would be great." The man nodded leaving to do as she requested. Rosie went back to eating her apple, biting around the core avoiding the seeds.

Once she had finished she set the core on the counter. The servant returned with her boots, having been clean and polished they gleamed. She took them gingerly slipping her feet out of the other shoes and handing them to him, "Thank you it's quite uncomfortable having to wear those." She wiggled her toes feeling the cold stone floor before sliding her feet into the boots. The blue dress she was wearing covered the boots, and no one would be able to tell the difference. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Rosie bade him to answer.

"My name, Miss?" The man asked. Rosie nodded. "It's James."

"James is a nice name," she commented with a kind smile. "James would it be terrible forward of me to ask you for a drink," James gulped the fear returning to his eyes, "No, you're right it is. Never mind," Rosie conceded. She paused before giving him a quizzical look, "you wouldn't know where I might be able to get a drink would you?"

He shook his head. "Oh well," Rosie sighed, she leaned on the counter looking at the stone, "You don't have to stay James. You're free to go."

James hesitated, "Is the Miss really that thirsty?"

"I'm always thirsty James. But I'm not thirsty enough to kill if that's what you're asking," Rosie told him jadedly. "Are you reconsidering?" She pondered.

"If the Miss promises not to kill me I guess I could allow it," James replied finally agreeing.

"I promise not to kill you," Rosie said raising her right hand comically. This action caused James to smile some of his fear dissipating. "Give me your wrist," she ordered.

James placed his hand in hers and she took it gently rolling up his sleeve halfway up his forearm. "This may pinch a little," she told him apologetically. Her fingers brush over the sensitive skin causing a shiver to travel down the man's spine and her fangs elongated as she opened her mouth.

Rosie nipped his flesh softly piercing his skin with her fangs. The blood pooled into her mouth and she swallowed once, twice, three times before releasing his wrist. She found a small cloth and wrapped it tightly around the wound tying it securely. "It doesn't hurt too much does it?" She asked rolling his sleeve back down covering his wrist.

"Not as much as I thought it would," he admitted touching his arm.

"Well I was being gentle, don't expect all vampires to feed like that," she told him, "and I wouldn't offer myself like that for future reference. I could've taken more than I did without killing you." The servant nodded politely at what she was telling him.

James turned to leave, "Oh James," Rosie said, he turned to face her, "Thank you." She smiled so kindly and graciously that for a minute the man didn't think she looked like a monster that had no disregard for human life.

The bit of blood that she drank subdued the cravings and Rosie decided to go back to her room. Walking down the hallway and up the staircase she opened the door to her temporary chambers. The servants had come by at some point and made the bed and her hand slid over the fur as she walked to the terrace. Jumping up on the railing she laid down on her back closing her eyes listening to the sounds of the forest.

Birds flew through the trees, twittering, chirping, and whistling to each other happily. Rosie listened to them a smile forming on her face. When she had transitioned she had to stick to the shadows, sleeping in caves mostly, but the sound of the birds reminded her that everything was going to be okay. That she would get through it. Even now the birds filled her with a sense of calm and hope.

She opened her eyes staring at the morning sky the white fluffy clouds passing overhead morphing and changing as they moved. Rosie decided to go down to the banquet hall, sitting up from her perch on the terrace she swung her feet over and hopped off the railing. There were more noises as she stepped out of her room this time, and she followed the path that she took last night.

Rosie strolled into the banquet hall, seeing the servants going about setting up the table. Elijah was looking out the large floor to ceiling windows as she entered, his back turned toward her. "Rosalie, how are you this morning?" He asked not turning around.

"I'm fine Elijah," she answered walking up next to him taking in the view. The windows looked out towards the gardens, flowers of all kinds were planted and bushes made a maze of sorts. There was a lake father out away from the house surrounded by willow trees and their long braches swayed in the wind. "And you?" She returned politely.

"Also fine. We were planning on leaving after lunch and being back by dinner. I'm sure that Rebekah would be thrilled to take you on a tour of the place. Niklaus told me about your getting lost," He told her.

"I would imagine that he would," Rosie retorted.

"Good morrow Rosalie," Rebekah greeted cheerily as she walked into the room. Rosie turned around smiling at the blonde.

"Good morrow Rebekah," she replied.

Rebekah took a seat at the table piling food on her plate, "Elijah when are we leaving," she inquired excitedly?

"After lunch," he told her, "Niklaus has some things to attend to before we go."

"Nik, better not back out," Rebekah said stubbornly," He promised me weeks ago to take me shopping. And we have to buy presents for his birthday next month." Rosie watched the display interested.

"Niklaus's birthday is next month?"

"Oh yes," Rebekah nodded biting into a slice of bread with cheese, "We always throw a ball to celebrate. Nik loves birthdays, we all do." Rosie walked across the room and took a seat next to Rebekah. She smiled at her before returning to eating. "So Rosalie, where are you from," Rebekah asked, "your accent is interesting? I don't really recognize it."

"I've traveled around a lot," she told her, "I must have picked up different qualities from different places." Rosie thought about it her accent was strange, constantly changing. One minute a person could swear she was British, but the next she could be Italian or Irish. There was a mix of everything in her voice, though smooth as silk and alluring in an exotic way.

"Where have you traveled? I've traveled a lot with Nik. Its great seeing new places and trying new food," Rebekah stated dreamily.

"Several places actually. Italy, Greece, Egypt, France, Israel, to name a few. A couple years ago I was in the Himalayans."

"I've always adored France," Rebekah said, "Paris and Florence are two of my favorite cities."

"I've always loved the lavender fields there in Province," Rosie commented.

"Oh I love them too," Rebekah responded her face lighting up with memories, "the flowers stretch for miles and smell amazing." Elijah watched as the two girls conversed, discussing cities, food, and cultures. He had never seen Rebekah so animated since after they had become vampires. It was nice that she was finally having someone to talk to.

"Hello Sister, brother," Kol greeted coming into banquet hall he paused seeing Rosalie sitting next to his sister, "Rosalie." He picked up her hand a placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Hello Kol," Rosie retorted jadedly removing her hand from his grasp placing it back in her lap.

Rebekah brought the attention back to her ignoring her brother, "We have some African violets planted in the gardens outside."

"I would imagine they would die in the cold," Rosie said turning back to Rebekah, while still watching Kol out of her peripheral vision. He took a seat across from her and began piling his plate with food.

"They do, but we have them uprooted, placed in pots and brought inside until winter passes. There are also some roses and sunflowers. We can see them later if you wish," Rebekah offered. Rosie watched Kol, he was conversing with Elijah on something or other and talking in hushed tones. She couldn't explain it but she felt suspicious of them, they all seemed to have an air of mystery about them even Rebekah who Rosie assumed was serving more of a distraction for her. Niklaus had yet to come to breakfast and his vague meeting with Elijah didn't sit well with her. ' _I guess I'll just have to play along_ ,' Rosie thought turning her attention back to Rebekah.

"That sounds nice," she told the blonde.

* * *

Breakfast went normally, or as normally as Rosie could guess it could. She was now being lead through the halls on a grand tour by Rebekah. Kol tagged along claiming to have nothing better to do and was following behind making snide remarks after Rebekah would point something out.

"Really sister," Kol said as they stopped at yet another tapestry, "Your tour is about as dull as watching Nik draw. You should at least be a little more creative."

"Oh shut it Kol," Rebekah told him, "no one asked you to come along."

"That may be true dear sister," Kol retorted, "but I didn't want to leave Rosalie alone to suffer your tedious personality."

Sensing a fight about to break out between the brother and sister Rosie quickly intervened. "Kol what would you choose to show me?" She asked. Rebekah was seconds away from jumping on his throat upon hearing her question.

Rebekah added spitefully, "Yes brother why don't you take over. Let's see what you deem appropriate to show our guest here."

Kol's winning smirk came back into play, the same smirk that he had when Rosie asked for his help and when he convinced her to come here. Rosie was being to detest that smirk. "Well if you insist sister," he said.

So now Kol was leading the grand tour. His sister grumpily following behind with Rosie, grumbling under her breath, "Pompous, self-absorbed ass." Kol didn't pay her any notice, ignoring her grumblings. Although Rosie wouldn't admit it Kol's tour was much more interesting that Rebekah's. He's more animated and humorous, making remarks about things they passed that most would consider inappropriate or crude, which they were, yet Rosie was having fun surprisingly.

"Rosalie don't you think my tour is better than Rebekah's?" He asked after a while, smirking at his sister.

"No, she doesn't," Rebekah answered for her, "Your tour is for fools. By a fool for a fool."

"I didn't ask you sister," Kol shot back, "I asked her. Now who's is better, darling?"

Rosie sighed at his immaturity. "Rebekah's tour," she said trying to spite him, knowing that if she answered truthfully he would smirk again. Rebekah snickered and Kol frowned. "But Rebekah's tour was rather dull even if it was more informative," now it was Rebekah's turn to frown while Kol chuckled.

"Well sister, it seems our guest here agrees on you being dull. Not that I blame her," he laughed.

"I didn't say Rebekah was dull," Rosie clarified, "just that her tour was. She's more interesting than you." Rebekah smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Most definitely."

Kol quieted pondering, "I'll just have to change your opinion then." He was very surprised that this girl thought his sister more interesting than him. Usually people favored Kol out of his siblings; he was more likable and knew how to have fun unlike Elijah, Niklaus, or Rebekah. What surprise Kol more than anything though was that this girl was becoming more and more remarkable by the second.

Rosalie, when he first met her didn't make much of an impression on him. Walking out of the forest to find a vampire caught in a vervain net, he assumed she was a newbie possibly a hundred years old at most. The thing that caught his attention though was her eyes. Those pools of blue mixed with tints of green reminded him of a coral reef swarming with fish, he got lost in them for a second before taking in the rest of her. He didn't lie when he said she was a pretty face, she was, but she wasn't just pretty she was gorgeous, a true beauty.

Kol was very fond of the Greeks. Their parables, poems, and history fascinated him. Rosalie's appearance though was what he continually imagined Greek goddesses to look like, Aphrodite, Artemis, or Calypso specifically. But once she opened her mouth he realized she was much more than a pretty face. With each sentence she became more fascinating, the way the words rolled off her tongue like honey; if he didn't know better he would swear that she was a real life siren, yet she seemed oblivious to the effect she had on him.

"Show her the stables Kol," Rebekah piped in. It wasn't a bad idea, but his sister suggested it. Nevertheless, having no better ideas conceded this decision to his sister. Rebekah lead the way practically dragging Rosie with her, however she didn't seem to mind laughing at something Rebekah had said.

There were several horses in the stables varying in coats and manes. A few stable hands scurried about shoveling manure and feeding the horses. Rebekah pulled Rosie to a snow white mare, "This one's mine," she told her petting its muzzle. She smiled affectionately toward the horse as the soft fur brushed against her fingers.

"I've always loved horses as a child," she told Rosie, "It's ironic that I didn't get to have one until I became a vampire. The horses were only used for the men on their hunting excursions. I remember when Nik taught me how to ride; he took me into the woods early in the morning, I was about seven or so, and he had taken our brother's horse and tied it to a tree. He had spent the morning teaching me, he said it was our secret," she finished looking at Rosie.

"It's nice you have that memory with your brother. I didn't have any siblings," Rosie told her. To be honest she could've had siblings, maybe a brother or a sister even. None of that mattered now though it was obvious that any siblings she could've once had are along since dead.

"Where's Kol run off to," Rebekah asked annoyed at her older brother's disappearance?

Rosie glanced around not seeing him anywhere. "Maybe he got bored since apparently you're dull," she suggested sarcastically. Rebekah giggled.

"It should be about lunch by now. Then we get to go shopping," Rebekah told her excitedly.

"Do you get to do this often," Rosie inquired as they walked back to the house?

Rebekah sighs sadly, "Not as much as I would like. My brothers tell me there is only so much a person can take. Elijah constantly berates me on the amount of dresses I have, says 'I'm too materialistic'." Rosie laughed imagining the lecture Elijah would give Rebekah.

"It's funny," Rebekah laughed, "I've only know you for one day, yet I feel like we've been friends for a while."

Rosie nodded, "I feel that way too. Typically I'm not this open with people I've just met or even people I've known for several years. I guess there is such a thing as instant friends."

"So what do you like," Rebekah asked, "I'm mean; I know you've traveled and are fond of lavender. But you haven't really mentioned other interest."

"Sailing."

Rebekah looked at her quizzically, "Sailing?"

Rosie nodded, "It probably sounds strange, but there is something about sailing that always made me feel free; the smell of the ocean, the sun and the wind; knowing that you could go anywhere you wanted. I guess that's kind of what it means to be a vampire through."

"It is unusual," Rebekah agreed, "I've never really care for it personally. I was always fed up with having to stay on a boat for that long. It all seemed rather dull."

"I can get that way," Rosie agreed, "There have been times when I've just wanted to get off the bloody boat, but all in all I enjoy it."

Rebekah understood Rosie's love of sailing and feeling free. It was one of the things she enjoyed about being a vampire. The feeling of freedom and power knowing that anywhere you wanted to go, you could, and anything you wanted to do, you could too. The world was at your fingertips, and the world was at their fingertips.

The two girls strolled into the banquet hall taking a seat next to each other. Niklaus was present for this meal, but Elijah and Kol had seemed to disappear. Rosie didn't put much thought into it though figuring it would best if she didn't know. Generally she tended to stay out of other's personal life, unless she figured out that it involved her. When that happened Rosie concluded that it was okay to pry then because she was involved, but she didn't seemed to be involved in this one so she didn't question it.

Lunch was delicious. The soup was an array of flavors, spicy and sweet, with chunks of rabbit. Rebekah and Niklaus talked with her, but most of the time Rebekah was telling her brother about her ideas for his birthday next month. Rosie tuned a lot of it out through the meal. Kol and Elijah showed up towards the end of the meal and Rosie got a whiff of blood off of Kol.

' _That's where he's been_ ,' she supposed. Rosie didn't really want to think much about who he a fed off of, but it was apparent that the Originals liked to feed in their spare time.

The five of them made their way outside to the five horses set aside by the servants for this trip. Three stallions and two mares, Rosie immediately recognized Rebekah's horse so she assumed that the brown and white mare was for her. Niklaus climbed on to a pure black stallion, Elijah took the grey and Kol the chestnut brown.

She walked up to her horse petting her nose before climbing onto the saddle. She took the leather reins in her hands careful not hold to tightly. Niklaus lead the way clicking his heels on the horse's side and the rest followed suit.

* * *

The ride to London was peaceful the sun was shining brightly the thickness of the trees allowed for shade. Rosie looked around her gazing at the scenery, the vibrant greens of late summer imprinting itself into her memory. It had been several years since she had visited London, back when it was just a budding settlement on the river which had steadily grown to what it was now. 'It should make for an interesting experience,' Rosie supposed. As the group climbed a hill she could just make out the city of London.

It was nothing like she remembered it, the London she remember was quiet and peaceful, a few people here and there, this London was bustling with activity, the houses were more extravagant, but there were also slums and different types of shops lined the streets. Rosie and Rebekah were walking down through the market filled with traders of different kinds. They were shouting things like fresh salmon, or beautiful jewels all the way from India.

Rebekah dragged Rosie into several different shops holding up fabrics and dresses asking her opinion. They had been doing that for about three hours; Rebekah's brothers had disappeared within ten minutes leaving Rosie to deal with the girl alone. She had a growing suspicion that they might have done it on purpose. She stared at her surrounding something catching her attention. There about six feet away was a black smith with a variety of weapons. Rosie curiously wandered closer to get a better look.

Her fingers brushed over the blades nimbly feeling the polished steel, bronze, and iron in her hands. Rosie paused at a small silver dagger picking it up. The handle was beautifully carve in silver with the head of a snake holding a tiny red stone it its mouth was at the end. Light casting of the metal revealed an engraving and Rosie read it curiously, ' _In Omnia Paratus._ ' (Ready for anything)

"Do you like that dagger," Kol asked sneaking up on the unsuspecting girl. Rosie jumped in reflex at his sudden presence. She stared at him a second before studying the dagger.

"It's pretty," she muttered setting it down. She turned around and faced him crossing her arms over her chest, "You left me alone with Rebekah."

Kol smiled not denying it. "My sister can be such a bother. You served as a good distraction," he informed her plainly.

Rosie was about to retort when low and behold Rebekah found her. "Rosie, come on," she called enthusiastically, "I need your opinion on some fabrics." She glanced at Kol who was clearly enjoying her unenthusiastic expression.

"Coming," she told the blonde jadedly shooting one last glance at the vampire standing by the daggers. Kol watched as she reached his sister and Rebekah dragged her into the crowd of people. His attention turned back to the dagger considering something.

"Which one do you think would look better on me," Rebekah questioned holding up two different fabrics. One was a pretty periwinkle blue and the other a deep royal purple. Rosie stared truly not knowing which one would look better.

"I honestly don't know Rebekah. Why not just get them both," she suggested.

Rebekah's face lit up at the suggestion, "Rosalie that is a marvelous idea. I knew there was a reason why I like you." She turned to the merchant paying for the fabrics, but using compulsion so she would only have to pay for one rather than both. Rosie just shook her head slightly staring at everything around her like she had been when they since they came to the city.

* * *

Rosie let out a breath of relief. ' _Finally the day was over with,'_ she praised. Rebekah had dragged her to everything merchant, trader, and seamstress in London, at least it felt like she did, and now more than anything she just wanted to curl up in those nice warm furs and sleep. Those plans were put on hold however when Kol called out to her momentarily stopping her in the corridor.

"Yes Kol?" She questioned.

Kol sauntered up to her lazily, as arrogant as ever, and smiled charmingly. "How are you feeling?" He inquired.

She stared at him blankly. "I'm fine," she answered slowly.

"That's good."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Rosie was unsure if there was any more to Kol's inquiry. Kol's was mentally bashing himself in his mind for sounding like an utter idiot. "Is there something else you wanted?" Rosie questioned.

Kol snapped out of his thoughts focusing his attentions back on the girl standing in front of him. "Yes," he answered, "I wanted to give you something. A gift as it were."

"A gift?" She glanced at him in shock before she hid it under a mask of indifference. There had been very few times where someone has ever given Rosie a gift. Very few people ever got close enough to her that they would feel the obligation to give her anything. Kol had really no reason to get her anything; he saved her, she was already in his debt. "My apologies Kol, but I'm afraid I cannot accept any more of your generosity," Rosie told him firmly.

"You haven't even seen what it is," he replied puzzled. She was unlike anyone he had ever come across, human or otherwise. Girls would often swoon at the sight of him, but not this girl. That may have been why he found her so intriguing. No one had ever had the audacity to refuse any requests from the Originals, yet she did refuse.

Rosie shook her head. "I can assure you that whatever it is will not change my opinion on the matter. I've already abused your hospitality as it is," she said not relenting.

' _She is always so polite. I almost don't even notice that she is flat out refusing me,'_ Kol blinked staring at the girl. "Then consider this a Farwell present," he told her pulling out a dagger. It was the same dagger that Rosie had been looking at earlier that day.

All of the girls protest fell flat when she looked at the sliver dagger in Kol's hands. "Thank you," Rosie said graciously. Her fingers curled around the handle taking it from the man's grasp. She really did like it, a lot actually.

"It should be useful to you, especially if you find yourself caught in anymore nets in the future," Kol joked teasingly.

"Yes it would be a good thing to have around," she agreed. There was a brief pause in the conversation again. "Well it was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Kol," Rosie said politely with a smile.

"Likewise."

Kol watched her as she turned away from him and continued her journey down the dark hallway. Her bronze curls bobbing up and down as she paced away from him silently. Rosie glanced down at the dagger in her and shaking her head. ' _The Originals sure are a strange bunch,'_ she concluded to herself, but she didn't find that she feared them.

* * *

Kol woke up early the next morning in hope of catching Rosie before she left. He wasn't quite sure why the thought of her leaving saddened him, but it did. ' _Maybe I can convince her to stay a while longer,'_ he considered knocking on the door to her room. No answer. Quietly Kol cracked open the door to see if she was sleeping, the sight that met him though was not one that he was expecting.

No, Rosie was not sleeping. In fact no one was sleeping in that room, the room was devoid of any living persons. He glanced around at how clean everything looked. It was as if no one had been staying there to begin with. The only sign that there was someone staying there was the blue dress Rosie had been wearing folded up neatly and placed on the foot of the bed.

Kol crossed the distance from the door to the bed. There lying on the dress was a white parchment, a note. He picked it up curiously and read.

' _Kol,_

_My sincerest apologies for not saying goodbye in person; I felt that if I did Rebekah would most likely convince me to stay. Please inform her that I enjoyed shopping with her and that I hope we will meet again sometime soon. I did however want to thank you for helping me. Your generosity was much appreciated, I'll be sure to put your gift to good use. I'm sure that we will cross paths again, until then I am in your debt._

_Rosalie.'_


	2. Port of Ighil Gili

**A Drop in the Ocean**  
Chapter 2  
****_Port of Ighil Gili_

* * *

**Year 1403 A.D.**

* * *

Noises filled the air of the market. A squawking of birds, mooing of cattle, bustle of people, and the faint thumps of their hearts flowed to Kol's ears. These sounds were familiar to him seeing as he had been there before. The last time however was in 1359 when he was looking into an old legend about some immortal being.

The witches insisted that this person existed, but was locked away in a place no would ever find, Kol was incredulous. Even now he didn't really believe it. It seemed like an old wives' tale and while he respected witches. Those witches seemed to be a little off and dare he say crazy.

Kol now found himself back in that original place where he had first heard about this legend upon meeting a witch by the name of Abegbe. She was a determined person and a very powerful witch who came from a long line of equally powerful witches with a secret. This secret was passed along through generations. It was the secret of Silas, the world's first immortal being.

Now the story of Silas is something filled with love, betrayal, and revenge. It was an interesting story like the Iliad and the Odyssey. It was a tragic story and had Kol still been human he might have actually sympathized with Silas. The following is the story that was told to him some 44 years ago.

* * *

" _There once was a powerful witch who fell in love with a girl. This girl was very beautiful and captivated him completely. They lived happily together for quiet sometime until a plague broke out and threatened their fragile happiness. To save the one he loved this witch went to his best friend with a plan, a plan to create a spell to allow them to live together forever—"_

" _Abegbe, you can't expect me to believe this, "Kol interrupted._

_Abegbe stared at the man sitting across from her. The fire casted it warm glow on the two figures illuminating their faces. The woman had dark hair braided out of her face and soft mocha skin; she was wearing a dark red gown reaching to her feet which were bare so she could feel the dirt under her feet. The man was dress in a white tunic with black trousers his face was unshaven and he had a slight stubble on his chin._

" _Many would say the same thing about your family Kol. The stories are quite similar,"Abegbe replied, "Now if you would not interrupt me again—"Kol conceded agreeing not to interrupt, "This witch's best friend became jealous of the woman because she herself was also in love with the same man. So when he became immortal she murdered his lover out of spite and created the 'other side' so that even in death he could never reunite with his love. The witch became enraged and murdered his friend, damning her to the 'other side'. After that he fell into a state of insanity and massacred several villages to create areas to channel in hopes to drop the veil between the afterlifes. It was around this time that my family desiccated him and hid him away from the world where he lies even now so he could not cause the destruction of everything."_

" _That's an interesting story Abegbe," Kol said disinterested._

" _You still don't believe me?" Though it was a question it was phrased as a statement. It was obvious to Abegbe that Kol did not believe her. "Kol, I understand why you're skeptical, but believe me when I tell you this. Silas is just as real as the air you and I breathe, that daylight ring on your finger, and the sand under our feet. To you it may just be some old story made to scare children into behaving, but to my family it is our life, our purpose, our mission to make sure that he is never awakened from his slumber."_

_There was a certain seriousness in her voice, a seriousness laced with fear. It was almost as if she was begging him to understand the gravity of the story. Maybe Silas wasn't real to him, but to Albegbe he was a real as real could be._

* * *

Kol emerged from his thoughts noticing a familiar bronze color out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head surprised to see someone who he believed he wouldn't be seeing again for quite some time. There not ten feet away from him was Rosalie.

Unlike the last time he had seen her she was dressed in a long emerald green gown that sleeves were cut to show the lightly tanned skin of her shoulders. Her long hair was left to just cascade down her back freely, unbound. She hadn't seemed to notice him conversing politely with one of the merchants. Making a decision he decided to approach her.

Rosie thanked the man as she made her purchase taking the wrapped fish in her hands. She was planning on cooking it for dinner having grown tired of the stale bread and blood she had been eating for the last two weeks. She was just about to head back to the small house she had been staying at when she bummed into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," she said politely to the man she had bummed into.

Upon seeing who it was Rosie stopped in surprise. There standing next to her smiling down at her with that arrogant smile was Kol. She blinked a couple of times flabbergasted at a loss for words, in the back of her mind her subconscious was telling her to stop staring at him or her eyes would fall out of her skull onto the dirt path. "Are you intending on catching flies?" He questioned closing her mouth gently with his fingers.

"Kol, what a pleasant surprise," Rosie said finally regaining some of her composure, "I wasn't aware you were in town. Are your siblings here?" She began looking around for the other three originals, Rebekah in particular.

"No, I'm sorry to say that we parted ways some years ago when we left England. Rebekah still keeps in contact though via messengers and letters," he told her.

Rosie relaxed ever so slightly at that piece of information. She was worried Rebekah would pop out of nowhere and drag her off to go shopping or she would be angry at her for leaving without saying goodbye. "That's unfortunate," she commented. "How long have you've been in town?"

"Not long. I just got here some three hours ago," Kol informed her.

"I see. I was just going to go home and cook dinner," Rosie trailed off in thought. She was thinking what vegetables would be good with the fish. The basil and garlic was ready to be plucked in the garden and there were potatoes and carrots she could cook.

"You cook?"

Rosie snapped out of her thoughts focusing her attention back on the person standing in front of her. "Yes, I do otherwise I wouldn't eat," she replied. "Do you want to have dinner? I mean unless you have something else to do," she offered politely.

Kol stared at her curiously. If he didn't know any better he would say that Rosie almost seemed flustered. The idea that he might be the cause of her behavior made him feel slightly empowered that he could make her so nervous. "That sounds nice. I would be honored to join you, Milady," he said theatrically with a slight bow.

She backed away from him a little making a face. "Don't do that. It's creepy," Rosie told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I feel like you're about to eat me. Anyways come on," she called not waiting for him already started walking away. Kol quickly followed after her easily catching up with her quick strides. As they walked through the crowds his mind began to wander to that comment Roise had made about him eating her. It was extremely uncommon for vampires to feed off of each other, in the rare cases that he had come across it only occurred between couples. This was because it was considered an intimate act and was rumored that when a vampire drank another's blood there were able to see the thoughts, memories, and emotions of that person as if they were their own. There was also a bond that would form from this type of interaction that would tie both of their emotions together and it was because of that fact alone that Kol would never dare to attempt it.

The two walked quietly through the crowds of people turning down a more deserted street. Rosie walked to a quaint cottage a little ways from the beach. It was a modest house with a stone path and a small garden in the back. She had been living there for about two months as she figured out where she wanted to go next, it was only temporary like everywhere else. Opening the door she stepped over the threshold into the small entryway, however Kol was stopped at the door crashing into an invisible wall.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Rosie muttered her eyebrows scrunching together in thought. Kol coughed leaning on the door frame. "Oh that's right. Hold on a moment Kol," she told him walking further into the house. She returned a second later with the owner of the house, a petite African woman in her mid-thirties.

"This is a friend of mine," Rosie told her gesturing to Kol.

The woman nodded in understanding. "I'm aware of who he is," she said calmly, "It's nice to see you again Kol. It's been a long time." Kol's eye lit up with recognition.

"Abegbe?"

Rosie seemed to understand that those two needed a minute alone and excused herself quietly. "So how is my favorite Original doing?" Abegbe asked teasingly her mouth quirking up into a smile. Kol was still in shock at seeing her again unable to really form any words. "Why don't you come in and tell me all about it over a cup of tea," she offered stepping out of the doorway enjoying the puzzled expression Kol wore.

Kol nodded and stepped into the entryway as Abegbe closed the door behind him. "You're not as wrinkled as I'd thought you'd be," he commented his eyes scanning over her face.

"Yes, I was able to slow the aging process down some with herbs and what not. I'm sure you know. I'm more curious about you however. Pray tell what circumstances led to you coming here? I'm sure that you didn't come here just to visit with me," she questioned curiously leading Kol into the kitchen.

Kol took in the small kitchen the wood burning stove, sturdy wooden table, and some small planted herbs placed on the window sill as to receive maximum sunlight. Abegbe moved to boil some water in a pot on the stove, stoking the fire and placing a log into the hearth. "You grow vervain?" He observed noticing the small purple petal plant on the window sill.

Abegbe nodded with a smile, "I find in necessary when entertaining vampires, not that Rosalie has caused me any problems. She has actually been a great help around the place taking her share of the work. One of my more affable house guests I've had, but it never hurts to be cautious." She turned around setting down a two small teacups filled with a dark liquid, "Camomile tea with vanilla and honey. Your favorite if I remember correctly."

He stared down at the cup taking it in his hand. This scene was familiar to him, calming too. "So are you going to tell me what you are doing here or do I get to guess?" Abegbe questioned her dark brown eyes boring into him.

"I needed a place away from everything and I just ended up here," he sighed.

"It's as good as place as any. Am I right in assuming that your father has something to do with your arrival here?"

Kol nodded. "Mikeal showed up two years ago in England. Nik, Rebekah, and Elijah scattered. Last I heard he was flowing Nik's trail, but I've managed to keep out of this war so far and I don't intend on getting dragged into it so I left," he explained briefly.

"A good sense of self preservation," she took another sip of tea, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you don't draw too much attention to yourself. No blood binges. I've made the same offer to Rosalie which she has peacefully agreed to."

"That sounds reasonable. Thank you Abegbe," Kol said politely with another nod.

Abegbe narrow her eyes in thought studying the man sitting across from her. "You're much more rational than people give you credit for," she remarked. It was true that many people never saw Kol so understanding and calm. His siblings thought him to be insane and impulsive, that he couldn't think for himself. This just an act, a defense mechanism to hide away all the pain he felt since being turned into a vampire.

The transition from human to vampire it hard on everyone who has gone through it, the heightened emotions, bloodlust, and enhanced senses was only really just the beginning. It is harder on some than others. Niklaus for example had an extremely hard time transitioning; it became even worse after his first kill and finding out that he was a werewolf. It also didn't help that Ester put a curse on her son to lock away his werewolf gene. Kol's transition was much harder to get used to as well.

A vampire is an abomination of nature and a witch is a servant of nature. A person can be one or the other, never both. Those words had burned themselves into his mind since the day he was turned. Ester was the witch of the original family; it only made since that her powers would be passed down to one of her children. Kol had just happened to be the one that ended up with that gift, a curse more like it. Things would have been much easier if he hadn't been born a witch, there wouldn't be that whole in his soul where the magic used to be. It was probably why he was somewhat obsessed with witches and Grimoires as if he was trying to fill the void that was left in him. "I guess that's true," Kol agreed plainly.

* * *

Rosie waited patiently outside in the garden tending to the vegetables. Her slim fingers worked diligently pulling weeds from the dirt. She had already picked some garlic cloves, basil, parsley, and a couple of lemons and was now more or less just stalling for time. She had been unaware that Abegbe and Kol were familiar with each other, it was quite a surprise. But considering how long it was since they had last seen each other she had decided to give them some privacy besides it gave her time to get some vegetables and clean the salmon.

After a sufficient amount of time she made her way back inside the house; carrying the vegetables and herbs in a basket with the cleaned fish which was setting in a small tin bowl that had a handkerchief thrown over it to keep flies away. Rosie entered into the kitchen quietly setting down the basket. "Rosie, I'm curious as to how you and Kol met," Abegbe had absolutely no knack for subtlety blurting out these questions seconds after she had walked into the kitchen, "Do tell? He is quite the charmer isn't he? I remember we had some good times when he was last here."

She turned around and studied the expectant face of the witch. One would think that being alive for over 60 years would teach her some tact. But no, that was definitely not the case with Abegbe. Rosie took a minute thinking best how to answer her question. "Kol and I met in England two years ago. He was kind enough to lend me shelter from the full moon with him and his siblings. As regards to your other question," she trailed off thinking it over, "I'm afraid our interaction was somewhat limited so I wouldn't know."

Kol studied her amused. She had answered the question carefully thinking over her answer and she had remained elusive on the subject only giving a vague response. It was the same when Elijah had been asking her questions. He wondered if she did that on purpose or subconsciously. It seemed to him that it could be a little of both.

Both Kol and Abegbe watched amusedly as she began chopping the vegetables not seeming to notice the eyes that were on her back. Kol had realized that Rosie wasn't much of a talker, except with certain people. She often chose to remain silent and listen instead of rambling on and on like Rebekah would do. He found that he enjoyed that about her that she listened more than she talked.

After dinner, which consisted of baked salmon with lemon and garlic and boiled potatoes, Abegbe had Rosie show Kol to the room he would be staying in. They hadn't talked much and Rosie stilled seemed to be a little uncomfortable. He thought that it was strange how closed up she seemed now compared to how she had been before, but maybe this was just how she normally was. Kol really couldn't say for sure as she had said before 'I'm afraid our interaction was somewhat limited so I wouldn't know' came to his mind.

* * *

"Kol, can you do me a favor?" Abegbe asked the brunette coming into the kitchen. It had been about two weeks since he had arrived in Algeria, in that time he and Abegbe had become 'reacquainted', while Rosie had kept to herself. She would often not even be there during the days opting to take walks along the beach or go the meadows to pick herbs for Abegbe. "Rosie went to pick some herbs for me, but I forgot to tell her about another one that I needed. Can you go and get it for me?" She requested ever so sweetly.

Kol grimaced inwardly at her tone. She was treating him as if he were her suitor and was willing to do anything thing to make her happy. He wasn't. Abegbe may be one of his closest friends, but she was in no way allowed to order him about all willy-nilly. "What herb is it?" He questioned while considering if he should remind her exactly of whom he was.

"Sage," she answered. Kol didn't respond verbally only nodded leaving the house to go to the meadows. He needed to get out away from there, from her. She reminded him to much of his past. That was in itself both good and bad.

The fresh air did him some good, clearing his thoughts. There was a gentle breeze on the seaside bringing the salt smell of the Mediterranean to his senses. That smell mixed together with the air and early morning dew creating something so calming and relaxing that he couldn't help not letting his troubles slide past him.

The meadows were placed high. Despite popular belief they weren't in a valley but situated on top of seaside cliffs. Above the sea, a safe haven from the chaos of the crashing waves. Rosie enjoyed escaping to the meadows. It was the only time she was able to sleep peacefully. Under the warm sun surrounded by wildflowers with the salty smell of the sea and the peaceful crashing of waves against the cliffs.

When Kol arrived to the meadows he didn't immediately see the woman. The tall wild grasses blew in the wind, dancing back and forth, hiding Rosie from his sight. It was only the slight unnatural movement from the grass that alerted him to her presence. Upon approaching her he was surprised to find her sleeping.

Rosie was the picture of tranquility. Her face relaxed in sleep, breathing even and steady, lying on her side away from the sun as to warm her back. Bronze curls spiraled around her much like octopi tentacles and the small patches of wildflowers contrasted brightly against her lightly tanned skin. Kol wasn't aware he had been staring until those aquamarine pools opened boring into his eyes.

"Hello Kol," she greeted siting up, her voice was still heavy with sleep. She stretched out lazily as a cat would when waking up from a nap and let out a yawn closing them briefly. "What are you doing here?" She questioned not bothering to stand up only staring up at him blankly.

Kol sat down on the grass next to her leaving a gap between them before answering, "Abegbe sent me here to get her sage."

"And you were tired of staying there," Rosie added with a content sigh. Kol stared at her questioningly, ' _How does she know that?'_ As if reading his mind she answered, "I'm very observant. It's both a blessing and a curse." Rosie turned away from him looking up towards the sky absentmindedly, "The sky is so blue today." Her voice was faint, dreaming. Kol reckoned she wasn't completely awake.

They were both silent for a while, neither felt the need to speak only taking in the serene atmosphere. Rosie had lain back down and was staring up watching the clouds and Kol was watching the sunlight reflect of the sea. "I'm planning on moving on from here," she remarked to the man, "I've stayed here long enough and I've had my fair share of the sea."

"Where are you planning on going?" Kol asked.

Rosie was quiet thinking the question over carefully. "Someplace cold. I want to feel the snow on my fingertips and see my breath swirl around me," she replied.

"You prefer the cold."

"Not necessarily. I prefer to keep moving. There are so many things to see, so many things to touch. I can't waste my immortality in one place. What's the fun in that?" Rosie's voice was so wistful as she spoke, as she reminisced about the things she had seen and touched and smelt, tasted, and heard. She was free spirit. And free spirits never stayed still for too long. No, they were far too adventurous for that nonsense.

"What about you?" Rosie returned the question.

Kol turned to look at her, "I don't much like the cold, but I won't be staying here much longer all the same."

"Spain's pleasant this time of year," she suggested helpfully.

"Maybe," Kol mused.

* * *

It was several days later after their talk in the meadows that things started to change. In particular it was one incident that caused everything to change. This incident happened one evening, when Kol had come back to the cottage. It was the moment that changed everything.

Kol knew immediately that something was off as he stepped over the threshold. It was quiet. Almost too quiet as if a dark cloud had ascended over the cottage. He trained his ears to see if he could hear any movement from either Abegbe or Rosalie and there was none. Everything was dark and there was the strong smell of blood, lots of it.

He maneuvered his way into the small kitchen the moonlight from the window casted gruesome shadows on the walls. There was a silhouette of a person sitting by the window and Kol knew instantly who it was. "What are you doing here?" He asked calling out into the darkness.

The figure didn't answer right away only lighting a candle letting the light fill the room. "Can't a father visit his own son?" Kol grimaced as he was able to make out the scene before him. ' _Well that explains the blood,'_ he thought. Abegbe had been drained, more like slaughtered. The crimson red stained the floor, table, walls. There was nowhere that wasn't stained with some part of her; he noticed with distain that he was standing in a pool of her blood. And her corpse was thrown somewhere off to the side all because of the man standing on the other side of the room, the man he once called his father, but became a stranger the day he was turned.

"That depends on whether you're planning on killing me or not," Kol answered back steadily. He vaguely wondered if Rosalie had fled the scene, she didn't seem like the one to run, but it was logical. If she had any lick of sense she would have been out the door before Abegbe let out her first tortured scream.

Mikael chuckled at Kol's response, "I have no intention of killing you Kol. I just wanted to ask if you've seen your brother."

"You needed to kill a witch to ask me that?" Kol stared down at Abegbe's cold dead eyes faking disinterest.

"She was quite rude," Mikael commented following his son's line of sight, "Wouldn't invite me inside to wait for you. In fact she tried to slam the door in my face. Her death could've been avoided had she'd been more hospitable."

"I last saw Nik in England two years ago. When you arrived forcing us all to scatter. I don't know where he is now," Kol spat out growing tired of the man's presence.

"That's a shame," Mikael sighed tiredly closing the distance between them, "I had hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this." Kol saw a glint of something metallic, a dagger. Quicker than a normal person could blink he was out of the room with Mikael close on his heels. It was only a short chase, unfortunately, before Mikael tackled him and dragged him back to the cottage.

Kol was cursing as he was dragged back into the kitchen. "You dare to dagger me?! What have I ever done to you? I've stayed out of this war, I haven't taken sides," he yelled outraged. He hadn't taken sides. He had stayed as detached from all this as possible and now he was about to be daggered for God knows how long just for a stupid crusade on his brother's life. Damn him, damn them both. Oh, how he wished he had been an old child right about now.

"I won't let your body fall into the wrong hands," Mikael assured his son calmly. He lifted the dagger to his heart. Kol knew in that moment that there was no hope for his father. The man he had known as a child had long since died. The man that he called father would never turn his children into vampires, he would never use them as bargaining chips. No, that man was dead, just as Kol had feared. The man standing in front of him was a stranger; he was no father of his. Kol closed his eyes briefly preparing for the dagger pushing into his heart then...

SNAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as the first, generally I don't write 10,000 words per chapter, usually I average about 4,000 to 5,000 words.
> 
> There are a few things I want to comment on in this chapter.
> 
> One, being the Silas legend. It's going to be slightly different from the actual TV series, in fact this story only encompasses the story line of season 4 after that it goes off and does it's own thing.
> 
> Two, this story was inspired by the song A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope, hence the name. I was re-watching the vampire diaries on netflix and this song came on, then the whole story basically just came to me. Although the original version had a more depressing ending than I plan on having for this one.


	3. Bienvenidos a Barcelona

**A Drop in the Ocean**   
**Chapter 3**   
**_Bienvenidos a Barcelona_**

* * *

SNAP.

That was a sound that he hadn't been expecting. When Mikael's body fell to the ground revealing Rosie standing behind him that had definitely been something he wasn't expecting. It took a second for him to register what she had just done. She had snapped his neck. Rosie had just snapped Mikael Mikaelson's neck, the vampire who hunts vampires.

"What are you just standing there for?" She yelled exasperated, "Grab that dagger and let's go." Rosie glanced around the room a small frown forming on her face before flashing away from the cottage, from the blood, and from the original vampire who was putting her on the top of his hit list the second he woke up and figured out what had happened.

Kol easily kept up with her fast sprints, he was an original after all. The whole five minutes they were running he had been trying to wrap his mind around what she had just done. She had snapped an originals neck without even blinking. It was unfathomable to him. No one would ever dare to do such a thing; Mikael was feared among vampire, witches, and werewolves. They had renamed him the Destroyer. Physically, Rosie didn't look as if she could hurt a fly; she was too innocent if that was the word Kol was looking for. She was too kind, gentle –too _nice_. She didn't strike him as one to be ruthless, but apparently not everything is as it seems.

When Rosie had first sensed danger, she had immediately gone into problem solving mode. Unfortunately she hadn't been at the cottage when Mikael had first arrived, if she had maybe Abegbe's blood would have been splattered across the kitchen walls. Instead of saving the witch's life she had been feeding. ' _How selfish of me. I could've done something,'_ she internally berated herself as she ran.

She really only had one destination in mind, the docks. They needed to get out of Africa and away from Mikael. The sea was their best option. There were always boats coming in and out of the ports, anyone of them would get them out of there.

Once they hit people the both of them slowed to quick long walking strides. Kol was walking in pace with Rosie. He had been considering on asking her where they were going, but he supposed that even she had not figured that out just yet.

' _Damn all these ships are just being docked,'_ Rosie was glancing around searching for a ship that was about to weigh anchor and leave port. She hadn't seen one as of yet, however it was at that particular moment that she recognized something familiar, a voice. Immediately she veered off towards it having momentarily forgotten the other vampire following behind her.

"Load up the cargo gents. I'd prefer if we weighed anchor before we lose this wind," the familiar orders was music to her ears as she neared the ship. The words 'Marie Rose' were painted on the haul in bold white script. She had forgotten how long it had been since she had seen that script.

"Captain Turner," Rosie called to the man giving the orders. The captain as he was now formally addressed, John Turner as he was informally addressed. John turned around at the sound of his name, he only saw Kol standing there at first so he assumed that he had been the one who spoke.

"Come to join the crew lad? Welcome aboard, help load some of this cargo," he waved him off turning back to one of the other shipmates. Kol stared down a Rosie questioningly she only smiled amused by the whole situation.

"I'm here looking for the man I love," Rosie remarked causing John to stop dead in his tracks.

"My apologies lad, but my first and only love is the sea," John waved to one of the shipmates, "Hide the rum," he ordered in all seriousness. Turning around he faced the two studying them with interest, "How long has it been? Twenty, Twenty-three years? And you haven't aged a day Rosalie."

"Yes, well contrariwise you look old enough to be my father now John," Rosie retorted causing the man to chuckle. Kol watched the exchange between the two a little confused. It was obvious that they both knew each other quite well, but the extent of their relationship was still a bit murky. "You leave port soon?" Rosie questioned glancing at the ship.

John let out a tired sigh before answering, "Just as soon as the cargo is loaded. Wait you don't by any chance want to come aboard? I distinctly recall you vowing 'never again.'"

"Well unforeseeable circumstances may have changed my opinion on the matter," she quipped. "Oh by the way Kol, this is an old contact of mine John Turner," she introduced gesturing to the man, "and John this is Kol." The two men sized each other up, Kol young and strong as only a vampire would be and John old and rugged from all his years on the sea. Rosie had already boarded the ship wanting to be out on the sea as soon as possible, thus leaving them both still standing on the docks.

"She hasn't changed," John commented shaking his head. "Well Kol, you're welcome to board whenever you feel obliged," he told the man before returning back to his previous duties as captain.

It was only ten minutes later that the ship had safely left port and was out sailing on the Mediterranean, and it was only at that time the Rosie had allowed herself to relax. The danger was gone, at least momentarily. Both she and Kol stood silently by the wood railing of the ship looking back to where they had come. Neither of them spoke about the events that had led them to this ship, in a way they were still processing.

As the last of the lights faded off into the distance and lanterns were lit and hung along the ship and when the captain had turned the wheel over to his first mate was when the tricky part for Rosie began. As John had said 'they hadn't seen each other in about twenty years.' The last time she had seen him, it didn't exactly end on good terms.

"I'll be right back," Roise told Kol. She had knocked on the door to the captain's courters not waiting for a reply before entering. The captain's courters were roomy and airy. Large windows allowed for a lot of natural light to fill the room in the daytime, however considering the time of day, the light that filled the room was candle light from lanterns. John was sitting at his sturdy wooden desk pouring over some maps. His sun bleached hair fell into his eyes.

"So you've come to formally greet me," John remarked looking up at the woman who had just entered. Rosie didn't respond only looked around the room at all the trinkets. "Do you plan on destroying this ship too?" He questioned her half teasing half serious.

"No. I wanted to apologize about that. It wasn't intentional John. I had to," Rosie rambled only a few seconds before clamping her mouth shut.

"Forget about it. That's in the past," he waved of the woman's worries. John set down the compass and looked at her seriously. "It's nice to see you again. I mean it," he assured her when Rosie looked at him incredulously; "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. You're a breath of fresh air, Rosie."

"I would have come and found you again," she told him.

John snorted, "Yeah, on my death bed. That's the only time you ever show back up in people's lives."

"I'm sure I would have shown up sooner than that," she protested. John didn't respond to that. He just kept staring at the maps then glancing at that old silver compass. Rosie watched him do this for a few minutes before breaking the silence. "What's our heading?" She questioned curiously.

"I was debating dropping you off in Barcelona," he replied glancing up to her face briefly, "As regards to my heading, I'm afraid I can't exactly say."

"You're searching for something then? Something of value?" Rosie realized. For you see, John Tuner wasn't just your average sea captain of a merchant vessel. He was an explorer, some would dare to say pirate, but the fact of the matter was that the Turners have been trading with witches for centuries.

"There is a rock and this rock retains tremendous power for witches who wish to possess it," he muttered ominously.

"A rock occupied with Qetiyah's calcified blood," Rosie finished comprehension dawning on her face, "That's a gold mine. Witches would kill for that kind of power."

"Which is exactly why I can't tell you of the location," John turned to her his blue eyes boring into hers with a very solemn expression. That was the end of that particular conversation. Rosie knew better than to bring it up again.

"I hope that you find what you seek," she uttered calmly, "It's been nice catching up."

"Likewise Rosie, likewise," he mumbled before she exited the room closing the door softly behind her.

Rosie headed back up to the deck of the ship. She breathed in a deep breath at the smell of the ocean air. Kol remained exactly where she left him, still staring out into the blackness of the night. Rosie realized something about him in that instance. As she watched him from afar, when he hadn't noticed he was being watch she got to see a glimpse of the person that he was. It wasn't something she had first seen when she met him, no this was a glimpse of the side he very rarely showed people, a side of him without a mask. Kol was pained. She saw it clearly on his countenance. He had been so good at hiding his emotions behind that arrogant mask of his that she didn't notice this thing about him, small as it may be. He was a broken man, just as broken as his brother Niklaus, that encounter with Mikael was affecting him more than he would care to admit.

She snapped out of her trance deciding she was going to talk to him, maybe take his mind off of what had just happened. In a way, she figured that was the least she could do. Though she was unsure of why she felt the urge to do this. ' _Maybe I'm just a naturally kind person,'_ she considered, but she didn't really think so.

"A shilling for your thoughts," she inquired coming up beside him leaning against the railing of the ship. Kol peered at her from the corner of his eye. She noticed a little bit of his mask had gone back up, but she was also able to see the poorly concealed amusement in his eyes.

"Do you have a shilling?" He wondered curiously.

"Not on me, but I could probably get one," she replied fighting a smile that was threatening to tug at the corners of her mouth. Kol almost smiled at that, but he was able to catch himself in time.

They both soon fell into a comfortable silence, Kol retreating back into this thoughts and Rosie waiting to see if he would tell her what was plaguing his mind. Her eyes began to study the markings in the wood railing as she waited. Tracing each on with her fingers not minding the splinters that she was bound to be getting. She would just pick them out later.

"Why didn't you abandon me?" He asked breaking the silence. Kol studied her seriously gauging her reaction.

That question took her off guard; she hadn't been expecting that one. "Why would I abandon you?" She replied.

"Any sane person would have. They'd run the other way, regardless of who they were leaving behind," he rationalized.

She thought about that for a minute. Yes, saving Kol probably wasn't the best course of action and yes, it would probably cause her a lot of trouble. However she couldn't see why she wouldn't save him, after all wasn't it him who helped her out not two years ago? It was only natural that she would return the favor, now she didn't owe him anything. "Then I guess that logically we have to conclude that I'm not exactly sane," she retorted.

Kol couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his face at her response. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. "Don't mistakes this for us being friends," she warned him, "I can assure you that we're not. A person like me doesn't have friends. I owed you, now we're square."

"I can guarantee you, Darling, that I won't be making that mistake," he assured her, chuckling. Kol found the whole thing rather amusing though he would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit disappointed. ' _A person like me doesn't have friends.'_ The statement sounded more like a question in his mind. ' _What kind of person was she?'_ He had every intention of finding out.

She looked at him curiously for a second before change the course of the conversation, "We're going to be dropped off in Barcelona. Looks like you'll be visiting Spain after all. After that I suggest it would be best to split up, seeing as your father will be hunting both of us and your brother it would be more difficult for him to follow all our trails at the same time."

Kol opened his mouth to respond, and then something dawned on him. "How did you know he was my father?" He asked her, tentatively.

Rosie blinked. "Well it was obvious," she told him softly. Kol continued to watch her intently waiting for her to explain. "You know him, you know him well. Better than most people and judging by the apparent hostility, you two aren't exactly close. However you also weren't fighting back, meaning that in a way you respect him and used to look up to him. It was evident he was family and judging by the age discrepancies he couldn't be a brother, maybe an uncle, but the odds were fewer. Father was the most plausible choice. You also have his dimples," she explained her observations in a very bored manner.

Kol blinked, once, twice, three times. He was sure that he was floundering like a fish out of water, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around what Rosie had just said. She had left him utterly speechless and completely in awe at the creature standing before him. He knew she wasn't human yet after this display he questioned whether or not she was actually a vampire too. "How –You got that much in that short of time?" He asked her once the speech part of his brain began functioning again.

She just shrugged her shoulders in a very unladylike fashion, "I told you I was observant."

"I didn't think you meant that observant," he murmured still processing, "How did you know he was looking for Nik?"

"The last time I talked with Niklaus he said he had to discuss something with Elijah, he looked nervous about something. Looking back I would have to say frightened. Then taking this incident into account I just put two and two together. I may have also eavesdropped on your conversation with Abegbe while I was in the garden," she confessed the last part, although she didn't really seem all that apologetic.

"Oh, okay," Kol said, trying desperately to remember what he was going to say before the conversation had taken this turn. "How long should it take for us to get to Barcelona?"

"I would have to say two weeks. That is if we keep having this wind," she speculated, "if the wind lulls or shifts it may take longer."

"You speak as if you've sailed before," Kol remarked.

Rosie gave a small, amused, smile. "Oh I have, with this crew actually," she informed him nonchalantly, "and yet there are some new faces that I don't know." She turned around and leaned with her back to the railing as if to examine the crew with a sharp-eye and watched them for a moment before turning back to Kol.

"Would you fancy a tour?" Rosie asked, good-naturedly. "I don't know about you but I could go for some apples right about now," she moved away from the rail already moving towards the galley. The original was left with no other choice then to follow her down to the lower decks.

As Kol trailed behind her he noticed how she would run her fingers along the rails tenderly, a gentle caress as she passed by. This ship clearly had a lot of sentimental value to her. "It's just like the first," she remarked.

"The first?" Kol repeated confused.

"This ship is an exact replica of the first Marie Rose," she explained, "The original ship caught fire and burnt down some twenty years ago and John rebuilt it."

"You and John were close?" He prompted.

Rosie shook her head, "Not really. I knew him well enough, but that wasn't reciprocal."

' _I would imagine not,'_ Kol scoffed. "How did you two meet?" He asked, curiously.

"I knew his father, he owed me a favor. His family gets their hands on some powerful witch talismans, long story short I met John when I came to collect on that favor," she said.

"Then they knew you were a vampire," he concluded.

"Yes and a little tip, everyone on ship drinks vervain," she informed him, simply. "I don't recommend taking a bite out of anyone, unless you want it to feel like a red hot poker is being shoved down your throat."

Kol made a mental note of that as the two rounded the corner into the galley. It wasn't a very large room, but it wasn't painfully small either. It allowed for enough room to move about comfortably even with all the crew members crowded around the one long table. Currently, however, there was only one crew member in the room. A tall burly man, built like a shit brick house, he was stirring something in a large pot with his back to them.

As if he felt someone watching him he twisted his head around an looked at the two newcomers. The man's eyes glossed over Kol disinterested, but when they fell on Rosie they crinkled up at the sides and a huge grin spread across his face. "Well, I see that the devil has returned!" He boomed spinning on his heels and crossing the room in two large strides. He grabbed the smaller woman and hoisted her about two feet of the floor in a massive bear hug.

Rosie's laugh filled the room as she somehow managed to free one of her arms and pat him on the back fondly before he set her down safely on her feet. "Wow I forgot how much of a hugger you are, Bastian." She remarked teasingly, "I can't believe you're still working here. I thought you'd quit by now."

"Ah, well I tried to once, but you know how it is sea always ends up calling you home." He said gesturing for them both to sit, "Sit down both of you I'll get you some food."

"Do you have any apples?" Rosie asked. Bastian paused in the middle of dishing out a bowl of stew and leaned over to one of the burlap sacks retrieving a bright green apple and tossing it over his shoulder at the girl. In one fluid motion, Rosie promptly reached up and snatched it out of the air polishing it on her sleeve and then sinking her teeth into the juicy fruit. She gave Kol a tight-lipped grin, "Do you want one?"

"Nah, I'm fine, Darling." He chuckled as Bastian returned with two bowls of beef stew and a couple slices of bread and margin. He placed them down in front of them and returned with a bowl of his own stew.

"So Rosy Rose," he started settling down at the table, "pray tell, what have you been up to for the past two decades?"

"Things. You know me, Bastian; I bring mayhem everywhere I go. I stole from a prince, so he wants me dead. There was an altercation with some lycanthropes. I impersonated a nun, shamed a minister by dancing in naked in the village square, and almost got burned at the stake, again. And somewhere along the way I met Kol when he pulled me out of a scrape," she told him ripping off chunks of bread and dipping it in the stew.

"So just business as usual, aye?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged.

The man turned his attention on to Kol. "And what about you? What manor of bad luck to do possess to have crossed paths with her?" He asked jestingly pointing to Rosie.

The vampire was confused at the question. "I'm afraid I don't know to what you are referring. Rosie has been far more of a good luck charm than an omen." Kol replied curiously. It was unknown to him what the man meant by that. As far as he knew Rosie had just saved him from being confined in a casket for God knows how long. It didn't make sense for her to be bad luck, at least not to him.

"That's how it starts out," he chuckled cynically, "The ol' Captain thought he struck gold, when she first arrived. We were making more money than we had ever had, gaining more contacts –business was booming; however, all that went south when Rosie burned down the ship."

Kol's eyes fell on the woman sitting across from him. She wasn't looking at Bastian as he spoke. Her gaze was solely focused on the bowl of stew in front of her. She was ripping off chucks of bread and dropping them into the bowl. "I guess you're still cross about that, eh?"

"I'm not the only one. You should be careful. There are plenty on this ship, who'd like to throw you off," he warned.

Rosie sighed. "I don't blame them," she muttered lowly.

In the following weeks, Kol had taken to watching Rosie carefully. Despite how much he tried she still remained elusive. He wasn't sure what to make of her. There were days when she was that happy polite woman that Rebekah had so easily made friends with. On those days she was laughing and joking with the crew as if she didn't have a care in the world. Then there were other days where she was that calculated emotionless woman that had snapped Mikael's neck. She was like two opposing personalities constantly clashing with each other.

When they set port in Barcelona, Kol had made the decision to stick by her side awhile longer. Mostly to satisfy his own curiosity than anything else.

"I was good seeing you again John," Rosie said giving the man a brief hug as they prepared to leave the docks, "Take care of yourself. And good luck."

"Don't be a stranger, Rosie. I'm sure we'll cross paths again," he grinned and then turned to Kol, "It was a pleasure to meet one of the famous Mikaelsons. You'll watch out for her for me, yes?"

Kol stepped forward and shook the man's hand. "I'll try."

"Don't let her take advantage of you. She can be very difficult and fickle and stubborn, defiantly stubborn," he advised.

Rosie scowled, "Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here? And who said he was coming with me?"

"I did." Kol told her matter-of-factly.

"Like hell you are," she bit back annoyed starting off down the wharf with Kol close on her heels.

"It not like you can stop me," he said.

It looked as if Rosie had finally found someone just as stubborn as she was. John chuckled amused at the two as he watched them go. Their voices slowly faded off into the distance. ' _What an interesting pair,'_ he mused. Maybe just maybe those two would work out. And maybe it would be a change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. I had actually planned on uploading this sooner, but I got distracted. I will probably continue this story depending on the response I get with this chapter, though maybe not right away. I am working on other things too.
> 
> Though if I do continue it, which I probably will, it will mostly be about Kol and Rosie. But I plan of doing some stuff with Klaus and Rebekah in the 20's and Katherine in the early 90's.


End file.
